Thundia (Uber Rare Cat)
Thundia is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals, Red Busters or Best of the best events. True Form increases her attack power, health, range and speed. She was added with Windy in December 25th, 2013. She got the new talent upgrades in November 30, 2018 along with other units. It only applies to her true form. Cat Evolves into Thundia type β at level 10. Evolved into Divine Thundia at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Strong attack power. (Especially in True Form). *Deals triple damage to Red enemies. *Decent range (Longer in True Form). *Decent summoning cost. *Area attack. *True Form moves relatively quickly. *Has a good amount of knockbacks, allowing her to move to the backline if attacked. *(.)(.) (Especially in True Form). Cons: *Low health, except in True Form. *Long attack rate and animation. *Knockbacks can interrupt her attack animation *Slow movement speed, except in True Form, eventually. Strategies/Usage This unit is very similar to Windy, except Thundia deals massive damage to Red enemies instead of Floating enemies. Thundia is an offensive powerhouse against Red enemies, but it is important to keep her protected, as she has very low health in normal/evolved form. Her True Form makes her much better, as it gives her more health, attack, and speed. Divine Thundia is very useful against bulky Red enemies such as Bore or Capy, and with the right support from other anti-Red units like Sushi Cat, can make them much less threatening. Divine Thundia's high damage output allows her to help even against enemies that aren't red. Against them, Thundia acts like a better Bahamut Cat as she has better survivability, shorter attack animation, better DPS, and shorter recharge time. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2940 *Chapter 2: $4410 *Chapter 3: $5880 Upgrade Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Strengthen: Adds 23% attack power at 50% health, increases 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 235 NP) *Resist Wave: Reduces wave damage by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 175 NP) *Curse Immunity (Cost: 100 NP) *Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) *Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal: Wears very little clothes. Holds a giant device on her back, modeled after Raijin's drum and has ribbons streaming behind her waist. Lacks color, has cleavage. Doesn't have a neck. Also her breasts "jiggle" when she puts her arms out and puts them back. *Evolved: Now is in full colour. The machine also has gained a few modifications. Takes Purple/Pink and Yellow as the main colour scheme. *True: Becomes slightly more revealing, just like other true forms from the Galaxy Gals set, (Kuu, Windy, Kai, and Coppermine) also has a tail on the device she holds. Trivia *This unit takes Raijin as a theme. Circular drum are a common trait found in portrayal of Raijin. *This unit, like other Uber Rares from Galaxy Gals, has a Halloween-themed skin variant: Spooky Thundia. Instead of triple damage to Red enemies, Spooky Thundia deals triple damage to Black enemies. *Similar to Kai, Thundia also doubles in base health and speed when gaining her True Form. She also has the same stats as Windy, with the exception of the target of the "massive damage" effect. *The outlet on Divine Thundia's "tail" matches up perfectly with the plug on Divine Windy's tail. Gallery thundiadescription.png|Normal form description (EN) thundiatypebetadescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) divinethundiadescription.png|True form description (EN) Thundia Attack Animation.gif|Thundia's attack animation Thundia Type b Attack Animation.gif|Thundia Type β's attack animation divinethundiaattackanimation.gif|Divine Thundia's attack animation Thundia art 2.png|by たまさん Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/077.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%cd%eb%bf%c0%a4%ce%a5%b5%a5%f3%a5%c7%a5%a3%a5 *https://youtu.be/RttGTIcAi-g * ---- Units Release Order: '<< Windy | Droid Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Strengthen ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity Category:Resist Wave Cats